A technology is conventionally known that compares authentication information stored in a printer with authentication information stored in a storage element (for example, an IC chip) provided to a cartridge, thereby determining whether the cartridge mounted on the printer is a regular cartridge which is manufactured by a regular supplier or a compatible cartridge which is manufactured by other suppliers.